Seducida por una Hibrido
by Zatsune Himiko
Summary: Gakupo es un príncipe que desea obtener poder y seducción,para lograr eso necesita a una hibrida Kitsune-Licantropa. Luka es la fiel capitana de su Ejército, y Miku es una sexy y egocéntrica híbrida que intenta de ser atrapada por la pelirrosa...¿Como terminara esta historia? Entren y lean.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a Todos!, esta es mi primera historia aun soy toda una principiante, así que les suplico paciencia, dudo actualizar muy rápido por mi falta de tiempo e imaginación, sin más que decir comienzo con esta loca historia.**

Capitulo 1: Conociéndonos, el comienzo de la seducción.

Era una tranquila tarde en la ciudadela del pueblo Crypton, que era el más cercano al castillo de la familia Kamui, todo parecía estar en paz, los pájaros se acurrucaban en sus nidos huyendo del sol, los niños jugaban tranquilos, las mujeres platicaban, los comerciantes gritaban sus productos, todo normal.

-¡Quítense! ¡Que se escapa!- fue el grito ensordecedor que quito la paz de todo el lugar, unos guardias del castillo que estaban siendo guiados por una bella pelirrosa ojos azules, seguían a una persona que tenía una capucha que ocultaba su rostro. Esa misteriosa persona corría rápido, esquivando a aldeanos, carretas y animales para escapar de sus perseguidores.

Una vez que salió del pueblo se dirigió al bosque para perderlos, algunos soldados se perdieron en el bosque, pero la pelirrosa siguió al encapuchado hasta llegar a un acantilado donde un árbol se inclinaba a punto de caer, no tenia salida.

-No tienes donde ir, así que ríndete ahora y entrégate - hablo la ojiazul amenazando con su espada a esa misteriosa persona.

-¿Por qué debería entregarme?, yo no he hecho nada malo – respondió neutral mientras caminaba sobre aquel viejo roble.

-¡Si lo has hecho!, si el príncipe Gakupo nos envió a capturarte de inmediato es porque has hecho algo terrible- siguió avanzando, acorralando al desconocido, ahora los dos se encontraban encima del árbol el cual por el peso comenzaba a balancearse – no te muevas si no quieres caer-.

-Ay niña, que ciega eres- dijo mientras retrocedía mas.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces?! ¿Quieres morir? ¡No te muevas!- grito asustada al ver como el árbol se inclinaba mas, pero la otra persona no parecía importarle porque retrocedió mas.

El árbol cayó, la pelirrosa se asusto en gran manera y cerró sus ojos, pero a su acompañante no parecía importarle, esta retiro la capucha dejando ver su rostro y caer su hermosa cabellera turquesa atada en dos coletas, tenía los ojos del mismo color y orejitas de perro en vez de orejas humanas. La peliturquesa miro a la pelirrosa que parecía haberse desmayado, la tomo en sus brazos y aterrizo de pie en el suelo.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La ojiazul que correspondía al nombre de Megurine Luka, comenzó a abrir los ojos, se levanto del lugar donde se encontraba acostada y se sobo la cabeza.

-¡Ay! Que dolor … ¿Dónde estoy?- se pregunto – ah … ya lo recuerdo, donde esta ese bandido.

-Bandida por favor, al menos si me vas a llamar así no me cambies el sexo- dijo una voz atrás de ella.

-¿Qué rayos?- se volteo solo para ver a una mucha de cabello turquesa y ojos del mismo color con cola de zorro y orejas de lobo- ¡¿Qué demonios eres?!.

-¿Así es como me agradeces por salvarte?, no importa, me llamo Miku, Hatsune Miku- se presento.

-Luka, Megurine Luka…pero, ¿Por qué Gakupo te persigue?.

-Por mi sangre y mis lindas y apretables orejitas- respondió mientras movía las orejas.

-¿Eh?-

-Te voy a explicar, existe una leyenda que habla de cómo conseguir el poder de la fuerza y la seducción, si un hombre lograba matar a un licántropo y tomaba su sangre junto con sus orejas obtenía la fuerza y el poder, pero si un hombre mataba a un Kitsune conseguía la seducción y belleza- conto la Hatsune – ahí es donde entro yo, Gakupo quiere la fuerza y la seducción y para conseguirla necesita un hibrido como yo lo soy.

Luka se levanto y comenzó a tocar las orejas de la Hatsune y después jalo la cola.

-Son reales-. Murmuro para sí.

-Querida si querías tocarme, con gusto me quitaba la ropa- bromeo miku, recibiendo un golpe como respuesta.

-¿Por qué Gakupo nos mentiría para matarte?- pregunto mientras la manoseaba - ¿Por qué querría algo como eso?.

-Me puedo quitar la ropa si quieres- dijo juguetonamente –ummm…algo me dice que seras su primera esposa.

-¡¿Queee?!, por favor yo y Gakupo, ni que tuviera tan mal gusto, solo eres una tonta como se lo que me dices es verdad-dijo mirándola desafiante.

-¿Quieres probar?- pregunto seductoramente mientras la acorralaba contra un árbol y le besaba el cuello.

-Ahh…¿Q-Que demonios h-haces?- pregunto toda roja.

-Te propongo algo…déjame ir, traiciona al príncipe y ven conmigo a mi lugar de origen, ahí estarás mejor- ofreció después de haberse separado.

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?, tengo lealtad hacia la corona- respondió.

-Vamos, estarás mejor conmigo además te salvaras de ser su primera mujer- bromeo sonriente.

-¿Y por que el me elegirá a mi?- pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

-Tienes dos grandes razones- respondió mientras le miraba el pecho.

-¿Eh?- miro adonde ella veía- ¡Pervertida!.

Miku se rió de su reacción y comenzó a acorralarla contra el árbol, mientras su cola le acariciaba una pierna, y se acercaba a su cuello para besarlo.

-¿Qué dices?- Pregunto con voz ronca -¿te unes?

Luka solo trago saliva sin saber qué hacer.

 **Bueno aquí termina el primer capítulo, quiero agradecer a Drakita, ya que ella me convenció de subirlo, yo lo considero una idea algo alocada, mientras pasen los capítulos abra mas humor, perdón por los errores, con el tiempo iré mejorando ,Hasta la otra y Gracias por leer.**


	2. Un nuevo acompañante

**Bueno, aquí está el segundo capítulo perdón por tardarme pero el ordenador se me daño, además de que ya entre a clase y me han dejado un montón de tarea, otra excusa razonable es que por andar de idiota con una amiga en educación física se nos ocurrió tirarnos al piso y impulsarnos con las manos para hacer una voltereta (obviamente no lo íbamos a lograr), pero le dije que sí y a la hora de lanzarme lo hice mal y me doble la mano izquierda, y bueno, era doloroso escribir con ella y solo con la derecha escribo más lento que tortuga obesa en la luna, además advertí que no actualizaría muy seguido, dejando eso de lado espero que disfruten este capítulo.**

 **Obviamente Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

Capitulo 2

Luka aun veía los claros y hermosos ojos de la chica de orejas de perro, no sabía que decir ante tal propuesta si bien no quería que Gakupo obtuviera ese poder y belleza, tampoco quería quebrantar su lealtad a la corona. Ella sabía que esto era un capricho de Gakupo y se negaba a manchar su espada de sangre inocente, pero ella era una mujer de palabra y tal como prometió a su familia, al rey y a sí misma no iba a dar a torcer su brazo tan fácilmente

-Escúchame...No quiero matar a alguien que no ha hecho algo malo, tampoco quiero que por un simple capricho del Príncipe muchas mujeres y yo acabemos postradas a sus pies pidiendo atención de el -Luka soltó un suspiro antes de proseguir- pero, le prometí a mi padre que me mantendría fiel a pesar de todo lo que ocurriese.

Miku la miro sin inmutarse ya esperaba una respuesta así, poco a poco se quitó para dejar libre a la pelirrosa.

-¿En serio quieres esto?, ¿sabes a la perfección lo que te pasara?- pregunto mirándola a los ojos- quiero darte un escapé, una tercera opción... pero, no pareces quererla y mucho menos pareces entender que tu decisión decidirá mi destino... si muero o si vivo-. Miku al decir esto, bajo su cabeza y gruño sintiéndose impotente, Luka la miro sorprendida y a la vez algo asustada, se acercó a la peliaqua y acarició su cabeza y orejas, a lo que Miku levantó la cabeza para poder mirarla.

-Eso no tiene que pasar, tú te irás lejos regresaras a tu lugar de origen y yo hablaré con él y diré que escapaste, Asunto resuelto- le sonrió pero está la miro sin emociones en sus hermosos ojos.

-No entiendes, no es tan fácil como lo dices, él tarde o temprano me encontrará tiene acceso a información que solo vuestros antepasados conocían, para la gente seres como yo son simplemente ficticios, irreales, una invención de sus antepasados- explicó con enojó - pero él sabe que no es así y aunque huya no estaré segura, si regresó al lugar de donde vengo me encontrará, si voy a otros reinos también, No quiero huir para siempre, Lukaaaa...por favor.

-Lo siento, pero eso es imposible-Luka tomo su espada y se la dio a Miku - Ten, la necesitaras y suerte con tu viaje- después de decir esto se hecho a correr para adentrarse en el bosque.

-¡No, espera por ahí no! ¡Es muy peligroso!- grito esperando a que la pelirrosa la oyera, pero esta no la escucho y siguió corriendo.

Al ver que no se detenía, decidió seguirla para evitar que se metiera en un problema ya que esa parte del bosque era muy peligrosa habían muchos monstros y animales salvajes, en fin habían incontables peligros que podían costarle la vida a alguien desarmado. "¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué, cuando uno tiene razón nadie le hace caso?", pensó entre molesta y preocupada.

Miku siguió corriendo hasta que no tuvo indicio de Luka - ¡Luka! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Contesta!-. No hubo respuesta.

Luka, que había corrido hasta lo más profundo y peligroso de aquel bosque,  
Se detuvo a tomar aire al ver que la peliaqua no la seguía. Una vez recuperada comenzó a caminar para buscar la salida de aquel lugar, estaba todo oscuro apenas podía ver adonde pisaba.

-¿Dónde estoy? Jamás he venido por aquí… tal parece que es una zona inexplorada, pero no hay porque temer- se dijo así misma mientras buscaba un lugar con luz.

Estuvo buscando por mucho tiempo hasta que vio un lugar donde parecía que había luz solar, se dirigió hacia allí y cuando estuvo en aquel sitio pudo observar que era como un pantano, había pequeños animales como sapos y bichos característicos de lugares así y que la luz que vio no era del sol sino de una pequeña farola que estaba en medio de un gran estanque con agua sucia.

-¿Qué hace una farola en un lugar así? ¿Y en medio de un estanque?, esto no está bien- Luka inspecciono todo el lugar con la vista y pudo notar que habían huesos humanos esparcidos por todo el estanque – ¿Huesos? , Sin duda hay algo mal aquí… Nah, tomemos la farola.

Luka siguió avanzando hasta llegar más cerca del punto que emanaba luz, una vez cerca la tomó con las dos manos, solo para que después de ser tocada del agua saliera una gran pez (como un pez linterna), que tenia la fuente de luz pegada a el. Luka al ver a semejante monstruosidad retrocedió asustada ya que no tenia con que defenderse.

-¿Q-Que eres? ¡A-Alejate!- gritó asustada mientras retrocedía con cuidado para no molesta al animal.

El gran pez solo la observaba con detención, después olfateo el aire, Luka se vio extrañada por este comportamiento, una vez terminó de olfatear asintio con la cabeza y se acercó a Luka, esta por instinto se alejo más y justo cuando se iba a echar a correr el enorme animal abrió la boca y sin darle tiempo de Accionar la tragó.

-¡AHHHHH!-fue el grito asustado de Luka al verse envuelta en una infinita oscuridad.  
Miku, que estaba deambulando por el bosque en busca de Luka, se había echado a descansar en el suelo mientras se ponía a pensar como encontrar a la pelirrosa, hasta que sus desarrolladas orejas escucharon un grito asustado y rápidamente identificó al dueño de la voz.

-¡Esa es la voz de Luka! ¡Ahí no! ¡Algo malo le paso!- de inmediato se levantó del suelo- ¡Luka, grita de nuevo!... esto es malo, si no me responde es porque algo le esta impidiendo pedir ayuda, ¡¿Y ahora que hago?!.

La peliaqua comenzó a correr en círculos mientras se tomaba la cabeza con sus dos manos, obviamente desesperada y después de estar corriendo como idiota por unos minutos, finalmente recordó que tenia un desarrollado olfato.

-¡Que idiota soy!, Pude haberla encontrado hace mucho tiempo... bueno ahora solo necesito algo con olor a Luka- Miku al recordar que la pelirrosa le había entregado su espada, se Acercó a aquel objeto y lo olfateo-¡Espera Luka, ya voy a salvarte!

Miku salió corriendo rápidamente siguiendo el aroma de Luka, al cabo de unos 5 minutos, Miku se encontraba en el mismo pantano y al no ver señales de la pelirrosa se preocupó infinitamente mientras se lamentaba por llegar muy tarde, después de unos momentos volteó a ver a al estanque que tenia una farola que daba luz.

-¿Valu? ¿Eres tu?- pregunto al ver aquella luz, la cual tintineo en asentamiento- Sal de ahí, soy yo Miku.

El gran pez volvió a salir del agua sucia y miro en dirección a la peliaqua que le miraba con una ceja enarcada y una expresión confusa.  
(Esta en entrecomillas porque Valu habla en  
una lengua, que Miku y otros pocos conocen)

"¡¿Miku?!"- Valu estaba muy sorprendido- "¡¿Eres tu?!"

-No que va, soy Caperucita roja y me perdí buscando la casa de la abuela-Respondió con sarcasmo y su acompañante la miró de mala mala manera- obviamente soy yo, Miku, y en vez de hacer preguntas tontas, dime si has visto una pelirrosa con armadura, seguí su olor hasta aqui.

"¿Pelirrosa?... pues no, no he visto a una pelirrosa, aunque de todas formas ni veo bien, a ti te reconocí por tu olor"- Hizo una pausa para recordar lo antes sucedido-"aunque, ahora que lo pienso... hace unos minutos, me tragué a alguien con el mismo olor que tú."

Miku se quedó analizando lo dicho por aquel pez, el dijo que hace unos minutos habia tragado a alguien que tenia su olor, ella no había tocado a nadie a excepción de cuando abrazó a Luka para protegerla de la caida..., un 'clic' se hizo en la cabeza de al saber lo que le habia pasado a la pelirrosa.

Ding Ding ¡A nuestra protagonista se le a prendido el bombillo! ¡Que Alegría!.

-¡¿Te tragaste a Luka?!-gritó aterrorizada la Hatsune- ¡Maldito Pez ciego! ¡Te abriré el estómago!, ¡No te preocupes Luka, Tu tachi te salvará!- Miku desenvaino su espada mientras ponía una expresión molesta, muy molesta, pero a la vez preocupada. Valu abrió a un Más sus ojos como expresión de terror puro, al ver a la chica de orejitas de perro acercarce a el con una expresión asesina.

"¡Alto!, E-Espera n-no es lo que c-crees... n-no me la comí, no esta en mi estómago"- dijo en un intento de salvar su vida.

Miku se detuvo y lo vio confundida- entonces, si no esta en tu estómago, ¡¿Que demonios le paso?!.

"Déjame explicarte, por favor"

Miku bufo molesta, pero volvió a alzar la espada y luego se sentó en el suelo de piernas cruzadas.

-Bien dime... ¡Y que sea rápido, si no quieres que acabe con tu triste existencia de pez!- Acepto algo molesta.

Valu asintió rápidamente con la cabeza- "Verás Miku, Kaito-Sama me envió a buscarte, el se dio cuenta del peligro que corrías Y quiso ayudarte, por eso decidió que ustedes dos ivan a irse Juntos a un lugar muy lejos y seguro"

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con Luka?- pregunto enarcando una ceja.

"El me dijo, que apenas te encontrara te tragara, de esa manera iría directamente hasta tu muy apartada casa Donde el estaría esperando para partir junto contigo y yo como su familiar, solo sigo ordenes "-respondió un poco más calmado.

-Ese idiota... así que Luka debe estar con el- Miku suspiro mas aliviada mientras se ponía de pie.

"Si. Ahora esa chica debería estar con Kaito-Sama"-afirmó mientras veía como la chica se acercaba a él, sin ninguna mala intención esta vez -"¿Quieres ir a donde ella está?"

La peliaqua asintió con la cabeza mientras sonreía suavemente, Valu por su parte se sentía muy curioso por la preocupación de la Hatsune hacia esa Chica, desde que conocía a Miku, que fue a una edad muy temprana, ella siempre había sido Terca, algo Arrogante, Bipolar en muchos aspectos pero sobre todo en su personalidad, a veces tierna y alegre y otras veces fría y sería, preocupada pero nada más con los que consideraba familia, y al resto de personas o criaturas sobrenaturales simplemente ni las volteaba a ver, en especial a los humanos, así que verla preocupada por una humana, que seguramente acababa de conocer, era muuuuy extraño, tan extraño como que a nuestro querido lector le salga un pokemon Shiny sin cheats en sus partidas.

"Esta bien, te llevaré donde ella esta, pero antes ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?"- Valu necesitaba saber, su curiosidad le carcomía.

-Me acabas de hacer una- respondió la Hatsune a lo cual Valu rodó los ojos molesto- Hazlo y que sea rápido por favor, necesito llegar a donde Luka.

"¿Porque te importa tanto esa chica?, tu nunca te has preocupado por personas que no consideres familia, y no me vengas diciendo que no sabes porque o que lo hiciste por impulso"- terminó de decir y vio como la chica abría los ojos algo sorprendida.

Miku se encogió de hombros- Simplemente algo en mi corazón me decía que debía ayudarla, protegerla, a pesar que me intento matar... no pienses algo estúpido, pero la verdad necesito tenerla con vida, es de la Guardia del Príncipe hermafrodita.

"Si ella moría eso te fuera favorecido, no podía regresar y delatarte"- respondió algo confuso.

-Me fueran echado la culpa a mí de todas formas, además no quiero que alguien como ella muera, podría ser útil en el camino... y no, no la voy a usar como 'juguete'- respondió al ver como él la miraba.

"Pensé que odiabas a los humanos..."

Miku abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, pero luego suspiro y miro hacia otro lado pensando, ella no odiaba a los humanos, al menos no odiaba a Luka y eso era lo importante.

-No los odio o al menos eso creo, todos cometemos errores y yo no puedo culpar a todas esas personas por las fallas y atrocidades de otras, tanto humanos como seres sobrenaturales nos hemos equivocado y atacado por igual por eso no podemos convivir juntos, pero yo no odio a Luka - respondió sin darle importancia a sus palabras.

Valu se impresionó y conmovió ante tales palabras-"Esta bien, te llevaré a donde Luka"-Después de decir esto saltó y trago a La peliaqua sin dejarla hablar.

Miku por su parte primero se alarmó por la acción del pez y pasado unos minutos cerró los ojos mientras pensaba como obligar, es decir, convencer a Luka para ir con ella. Abrió los ojos y vio que estaba frente a una casa, pero no vio a nadie a fuera, ni al imbécil de Kaito y ni a la bipolar pelirrosa

-¿Estarán dentro esos dos?- se pregunto a sí misma, luego entro a la casa y lo primero que vio fue aun peliazul con un puntiagudo sombrero platicar con una pelirrosa que tenía una expresión triste.

Ambos miraron hacia donde estaba la confundida peliaqua, El peliazul sonrió alegre de ver a su vieja amiga de la infancia sana y salva, Luka por su parte la miró con tristeza al saber todo lo que ella había pasado.

-Es bueno volverte a ver, Miku- dijo el peliazul a lo que Miku le dirigió una sonrisa.

Miku desvió su mirada hacia la pelirrosa la cual le sonrió.

-Deberíamos comenzar a alejarnos- Miku la miró extrañada- no quiero que nos... Bueno, que te atrapen... ¡Voy a ir con ustedes!

(Fin del capítulo 2)

 **Reviews Time.**

 **Mine: no te preocupes la continuare pero tendrán que esperar un poco, gracias por segirla.**

 **Pony Bebe Grr: Etto… no se preocupe, la continuare, gracias por el reviews y si mi sentido del humor es muy extraño.**

 **Hatsune Megurine: Muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leerlo, bueno Miku puede ser y de hecho es algo pervertida, pero esperara que Luka le tome confianza para hacer sus movidas.**

 **Azhenet: Seria convencerla, soy Mujer, si todo es gracias a mi sempai, espero no decepcionarlos.**

 **Drakita: ¡Sempai!, jejeje Gracias por el apoyo, tienes razón nadie quiere a Gakupo, yo en si se podría decir que no me gusta, pero con tal que no interfiera en el negitoro y no se meta con Luka estoy bien.**

 **Gracias por comentar y tomarse el tiempo de leer las estupideces que escribo, intentare no tardar para la otra, Hasta pronto.**


	3. La aventura comienza

Etto... eh... Bueno, perdón por la tardanza, pero he tenido un semestre de clase muy ajetreado y estar obsesionada con un videojuego no ayuda tampoco. De todas formas disfruten.

Vocaloid no me pertenece.

* * *

Miku suspiro por 3 vez seguida mientras caminaba por aquel bosque, no comprendía lo que hizo Kaito para convencer a Luka para unirse a este... emmm... "peculiar duo", o mejor dicho ahora, Trío. Volvió a suspirar por cuarta vez, ¡No entendía nada! ¿Que había hecho el idiota de su amigo?... será que ¿La hechizo? Nah, conocía a Kaito y sabía que no era capaz de tal cosa, no porque no quisiera sino porque no podía.

Se volteó a ver hacia atrás y los encontró a los 2 conversando animadamente, se quedó observando a la pelirrosa por breves segundos y suspiro por quinta vez, Tampoco entendía lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Luka. No quiso aceptar a la primera, pero si a la segunda, tal ves había malinterpretado la "oferta" cuando ella se lo dijo, no lo dijo con una mal intención al contrario era por el bien de la pelirrosa. Miku, sabía que probablemente la pelirrosa dudó de su predicción de lo que le podía pasar.

No es como si ella podía ver el futuro, no,para nada, ¡Pero, por Deus que estaba tan claro! ¡Hasta el más tonto y despistado se hubiera dado cuenta!. Miku salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la risa de Luka, probablemente Kaito le estaba contando alguna divertida historia, la peliaqua no pudo evitar sonreír al verla feliz, pero pronto recuperó su rostro "serio" y siguió caminando sola.

Luka por su parte se sentía algo confundida y de cierto modo triste, cuando llegó a la casa de Miku lo único que encontró fue a un peliazul principiante de magia llamado Kaito, al principio le sorprendió verlo ahí y aún más saber que esa híbrida tuviera amigos humanos, pero cuando él peliazul le dijo cuáles eran los motivos de Miku y le contó una parte de la historia y muerte de los padres de la peliaqua, algo dentro de ella se conmovió y apenas Miku llegó aceptó en ir con ellos, aunque ni ella misma sabía porque.

—Oye, tranquila Luka-san todo saldrá bien —. Dijo, Kaito sonriendo amablemente.

—Eh... si, pero Miku está... —. Se quedo callada mientras la veía avanzar.

—No te preocupes por eso, de seguro solo está pensando me imagino que debe estar confundida, es todo —. Le sonrió.— por cierto...

—¿Si?

— Te ves hermosa con esa yukata Corta te dio Miku —. Admito sonrojado el peliazul.

Luka, no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el cumplido.— G-Gracias Kaito-San —. El peliazul sonrió en respuesta.

La pelirrosa sonrió al recordar como la Hatsune le había entregado esa hermosa vestimenta.

Flash Back

Una vez que Miku había llegado y ella le había informado su decisión, ella y Kaito comenzaron una fiera batalla de miradas como si así se comunicarán todo, el ambiente se volvió tenso y ella parecía estar sobrando, así como cuando te reunes con tus amigos y éstos llevan a su pareja y tú allí como Forever Alone. Sip, así se sentía Luka.

— Ejem... oigan chicos... ¿Todo bien? —. Preguntó, para aliviar el ambiente.

— Claro que sí, ¿verdad, Miku?—. Kaito pregunto sonriendo, a lo que está sólo asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Y bien? —. Dijo, Luka.

— ¿Ah, bien de qué?—. Preguntó confusa la de orejas de Perro.

— ¡Lo de mi decisión de acompañarlos! —. Le gritó, molesta.

— ah ... eso.

— ¿Solamente dirás eso? —.Luka fruncio el ceño.— ¡Di algo!

— Algo.

Kaito comenzó a reir, mientras que Luka sintió una fuerte necesidad de agarrar el primer objeto cercano y con eso golpear a la idiota de cabello aquamarina.

— Hija de tú... — Luka se vio interrumpida cuando Miku comenzó a buscar algo en un cajón.— ¿Qué buscas?.

Miku por su parte no respondió, sólo sacó una pieza de ropa y se acercó a Luka poniendo una mano en su hombro y acercando su rostro a la contraria, haciendo que sus narices casi se rozaran, provocando que la ojiazul se sonroje.

— Luka... — su nombre salió como un susurro algo ronco.

La pelirrosa sentía sonrojarse aún más ante eso, podía ver que Miku estaba seria y eso la hacía ver bastante... eh... ¿Linda? No, era otra palabra, una palabra que ni ella misma podía describir, se podría decir que se veía ... ¡Ah! ¡Demasiado difícil de describir!.

Y bueno, Kaito... ése estaba como todo un forever alone, simplemente observando.

—¿S-Si?

— quítate la ropa... —. Susurro Miku.

Una vena palpitante apareció en la frente de la ojiazul, ¡¿Como demonios se había atrevido a decirle eso?!, levantó la mano y... un fuerte Paff se escuchó en toda la casa.

— Auch... —. Kaito hizo una mueca de dolor al ver la marca roja en la mejilla izquierda de Miku, producto de la hermosa calletada que Luka le dio.

— ¡¿Es que sólo piensas en ese tipo de cosas?! —. Preguntó colérica, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— ¿De qué rayos hablas?—. Miku se frotó la mejilla adolorida .— ¡Sólo quería que te quitaras esa armadura!

— ¡¿Y se puede saber porque?! —. Exclamó molesta.— si es sólo por lo que pienso, créeme que te va a doler.

— Escucha, no sé que rayos pensaste, —. Admitió.— pero te dije eso porque no tendrás mucha movilidad con esa cosa encima.

— ¿Cosa?

— ¡La armadura, tonta! —. Miku le entregó la Yukata.— si quieres venir con nosotros necesitas ser más rápida, a menos que quieras que te cargue.

Tanto Kaito como Luka se sorprendieron por la nueva actitud que en este momento poseía la ojiturquesa.

—Eh... gracias—. Luka, dirigió su mirada hacia la Yukata y pudo notar que era de color rosa junto con decorados azules, además de que lucía perfecta como para luchar y correr.— Perdón por lo del golpe.

— ¡Da igual, sólo ponte éso para irnos!—. Habló, mientras tomaba a Kaito de un brazo y lo comenzaba a arrastrar hacia la salida.— Vámonos Kaito, demosle privacidad a la princesa.

Dicho esto ambos desaparecieron y Luka se cambió de traje, y los 3 chiflados partieron hacia la aventura. Por cierto si tienen dudas, sip, ya tenían TODO aliñado para su viaje.

Fin del Flash Back.

—Oye Miku ten cuidado con...—. Un golpe se oyó.— ... el árbol, Olvidalo.

Luka - ya fuera de sus pensamientos- vio a Miku con la cara pegada aun árbol y como una familia de ardillas salía a regañarla.

— Lo siento ardillitas, no vi su casa —. Se disculpó tímidamente, mientras se retiraba antes de que le lanzarán alguna bellota.

— Bien hecho Miku, casi dejas a una familia sin hogar—. Le reprochó Kaito.

— Callate Mago de segunda—. Gruño molesta. ¡Esto se va a descontrolar!

—¡¿Como te atreves?! ¡Eres una z...!—. Hizo una pausa para pensar.— Momento, ¡Eso ni siquiera es ofensivo, de todas formas ya lo eres!.

— Por eso mismo, lo que dije no fue ofensivo porque de todas formas ya lo eres—. Contraataco.

— Que sea un principiante no significa que...—. Fue interrumpido.

— ¿Seas más malo que la palabra?—. Preguntó Miku cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡Exacto! ¡Que alguien le dé una cerveza a esta cabrona! —. Dijo Kaito señalando a Miku, la cual estaba teniendo un tic en el ojo izquierdo, y Luka - para no olvidarla- no pudo evitar golpearse la cara ante semejante estupidez.

— ¡Ah!¡Olvidalo, mejor sigamos avanzando!—. Ordenó la peliaqua que siguió caminando.

— ¡Como usted diga, Macho Alfa!—. Respondió para irritarla Kaito.

— ¡Soy mujer! ¡¿Qué acaso eres ciego?!—. Misión cumplida, Kaito.

— Oh, lo siento pero, no se nota—. sonrió.— ¡AMIGO!.

Miku apretó los puños, pero luego sus labios se curvaron en una maliciosa sonrisa.— Bueno, ahora que los dos somos "hombres" creo que te voy a golpear, donde más nos duele.

—¡No! ¡Miku, Miku era sólo una broma!—. Dijo un horrorizado Kaito.

Miku avanzó dónde Kaito, como cuando un lobo acorrala a su presa, y éste obviamente retrocedió; y justo cuando iba a darse el golpe de gracia, Luka se interpuso entre ellos, para molestia de Miku y suerte de Kaito.

— ¡Basta los dos!—. Gritó molesta.— ¡No tenemos tiempo para niñerias! ¡Andando!.

—Si, Señora—. Respondieron a unísono, pero Luka los vio de mala manera.— Es decir... señorita.

Luka sonrió satisfecha y los 3 siguieron avanzando para poder salir de aquel bosque.

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro lado un hombre de larga y lacia cabellera morada con traje elegante , de nombre Gakupo, se movía de un lado a lado cómo si de un tigre enjaulado se tratase. Estaba desesperado, hace unas horas que se le había informado que su comandante - y en secreto enamorada- había desaparecido Junto con aquel "Bandido", y eso le preocupaba, temía lo peor.

El ruido de las puertas del Castillo al ser abiertas lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, mostrando a una rubia de ojos azules y con armadura.

Gakupo, se sentó en el trono que pronto iba a ser suyo.— ¿Alguna noticia Lily?.

— Pues no, ninguna Gakupo —. Habló con confianza.— pero, no te preocupes seguiremos buscando, principalmente Len y yo, ya verás que la encontraremos.

— Eso espero, puedes retirarte; gracias Lily.

La rubia solo asintió y salió de ahí, ella entendía la preocupación del Príncipe, después de todo ella también la sentía.

Luka era su mejor amiga, juntas habían llegado tan lejos para ser parte de una Guardia, generalmente conformada por hombres, algo un poco machista según ella, y no dejaría que ese malhechor le hiciera algo a su amiga, ya que era obvio que estarían juntos... cuando los encontrase... uy, habrá muchos huesos rotos.

— Lily —. La llamó un rubio ojiazul de nombre Len.

—¿Si, Len? —. Preguntó con una sonrisa.

— Ya verás que la encontraremos —.sonrió.— pero, por los momentos hay que descansar, ya se está haciendo de noche.

— Si, vamos.

* * *

Regresando con el trío de locos...

Habían logrado atravesar aquel largo y denso bosque, y ahora se encontraban a campando cerca de un hermoso y pequeño lago, y junto a los pies de un gran árbol. En este momento Luka se estaba bañando en el lago, y Kaito junto con Miku hablaban sentados en el suelo.

— Por cierto Miku —. Habló Kaito.— ¿Con que ropa se vestirá Luka? Recuerda que ella no regresó a casa por sus cosas.

— Simple con la ropa de mi Madre —. Explicó.— Verás la mayoría me queda muy grande.

— Ahhhh ya... y por cierto, ¿Porque no se fueron a bañarse las dos juntas si son mujeres?—. Miku abrió la boca para contestar, pero Kaito se contestó.— Ah, claro si tu eres hombre, jajaja.

Miku fruncio el ceño.— Ahora Luka no está para salvarte, Maguito.

Ya pues, lo siento—. Alzó las manos en defensa.— ya no aguantas ni una broma.

— De todas formas, ¿Qué le dijiste a Luka para convencerla?.

— Miku... solo le dije lo necesario—. Respondió Kaito.

— No quiero que venga por Lástima—. Dijo mientras bajaba las orejas como cachorro regañado.

— Créeme que no.

Miku suspiró.— Como digas, pero ¿No deberías estar leyendo tu libro de hechizos?.

— ¿Eh? ¿Porque? Si soy todo un experto—. Afirmó con orgullo.

—Si, claro, un experto—. Respondió con Sarcasmo.— Recuerdas el hechizo de transformación.

— Eh...

Flash Back

A las afueras de la Ciudadela, un hombre de cabello rosados y encima un sombrero de punta, le explicaba aun pequeño Kaito como hacer un hechizo.

— y así se hace este hechizo, ¿Entendiste, Kaito?— pregunto Yuuma.

— Si Yuuma-Sensei—. Respondió un Kaito de 6 años.— no lo defraudare.

— Bien, ahora solo falta que Miku nos traiga al conejillo de pruebas.

Y como si fuese sido invocada, una pequeña Miku de 5 años, llegó corriendo y con un pequeño bulto blanco entre sus brazos, mientras su cola se agitaba de lado a lado, emocionada.

— Yuuma-san, mire ya tengo al conejo —. Dijo mientras le entregaba el animal.

— Gracias, Miku —. Sostuvo al rodeor en sus brazos.— aunque podía ser otro animal.

— Usted dijo conejo —. Se excusó.

Yuuma ignoró eso y dejo al conejo en el suelo.— Bien, Kaito ya sabes que hacer.

Kaito sostuvo su varita mágica, y después unas palabras un nube de humo rodeó al animal.

— Maestro, contemple como de ese conejo sale un panda.

Una vez que la nube se disipo... ¡Había un Panda ahí! Bueno... casi, lo que había aparecido tras la bola de humo... era un panda, pero con orejas, cola y dientes de conejo... ¡Eh, pero es un panda! Así que ¿Cuenta, no?.

Al ver a ese... ¿Animal? Tanto Kaito como Yuuma tuvieron un tic en su ojo izquierdo, por otro lado Miku tenía una gran sonrisa y de sus ojos parecía salir brillo, rápidamente se lanzó encima del aturdido animal para abrazarlo.

— Esto... Cuenta, ¿Cierto? —. Preguntó Kaito. Más no obtuvo respuesta.

— ¡Yuuma-san, Yuuma-san! —. Lo llamó Miku, que aún abrazaba al animal.— ¿Puedo quedarme lo? ¡Prometo cuidarlo bien!, Es más ya tengo su nombre, se llamará Pandejo, ¿Qué dice, puedo?.

— Miku, eso va contra las leyes naturales —. Explicó nervioso.— Tengo que devolverlo a la normalidad.

— Mou —. Se quejó Miku.

— Y tu Kaito, tienes que leer más el libro.

— Si, señor.

Fin del Flash Back.

— Estaba muy pequeño, es normal que haya fallado.

— Simples excusas —. Se mofo Miku.

Momento, ahora que lo pienso. Pandejo - Pendejo ... Wow, nueva forma de insultar a alguien sin que se de cuenta, Make by Hatsune Miku. B-Bueno no es como si hubiera mucha diferencia...

Dejando eso de lado, Luka había regresado llevando unos pantalones flojos junto una camisa.

— ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos? —. Preguntó extrañada.

— Nada, solo estábamos recordando —. Respondió Miku.— Vamos, Kaito.

Los dos se levantaron del piso y comenzaron a caminar hacia el lago.

— ¿Piensan bañarse los dos juntos?.

— Eh, no —. Negó Kaito.— Yo ya me bañé, Miku y yo solo iremos a pescar.

— Ya regresamos.

Luego de que los 2 se fueran. La pelirrosa se quedó sola y decidió prender la fogata y sentarse a esperar en silencio.

Al cabo de unos 15 minutos apareció el peliazul cargando unos peces.

— Fue una buena pesca, ¿No lo crees, Luka? —. Preguntó. Y la ojiazul asintió.— Ah, si preguntas por Miku, se está bañando.

— oh.

El silencio volvió a reinar en el lugar, cada uno de los 2 se encontraba absorto en su propia actividad, Kaito leyendo su libro de hechizos y Luka pensando mientras cocinaba los peces.

"Esa idiota ya se está tardando" pensó Luka. Ya había pasado Mucho tiempo, incluso había acabado de cocinar y nada de Miku. Decidida, se levantó a buscarla antes de que se hiciera más noche y perdiera completamente la visión.

Camino detrás del árbol unos cuantos metros, y pudo ver la superficie del lago iluminado por la Luna, era una bella vista, pero seguía sin haber rastros de la Hatsune. Quiso seguir avanzando pero dio un movimiento en falso y cerró los ojos, cuando estaba a punto de caer al agua.

La Megurine espero el impacto contra el agua, que nunca llegó, y sintió como alguien la sostenía fuertemente del brazo, alzó la vista sólo para toparse con unos ojos turquesa.

— Te tengo —. Dijo Miku, mientras la ayudada a levantarse.— Deberías tener cuidado, tu vista no es tan buena como la mía en la noche.

Luka estuvo apuntó de contestarle cuando notó que la Hatsune no llevaba Nada de la cintura para arriba... y su enojo ... volvió, para desgracia de Miku.

Mientras tanto, Kaito seguía leyendo su libro tranquilo, hasta que oyó un fuerte golpe y un... "¡Imbécil! ¡Ponte algo!" Probablemente de Luka, un alarido de dolor, probablemente de Miku, seguido de un "¡¿Pero que te pasa?! ¡Si, las dos somos mujeres!".

Luego de eso una malhumorada y sonrojada Luka apareció, seguida de una Adolorida Miku, la cual ya estaba vestida igual que Luka.

"Este será un viaje divertido"pensó sonriendo.

Ya una vez calmado todo, los 3 comieron y Se prepararon un futon para dormir. Luka fue la primera en dormirse seguido de Kaito.

La única despierta era Miku, la cual hacía de Guardia mientras pensaba que les deparará el Futuro.

Respondiendo a los Reviews.

Caher 1998: Si, exacto. Aunque probablemente me maten por hacer un poco Tachi a Miku, pero ya veremos.

Juli: Jajaja pues si, es más es mi Sempai, ella me enseñó casi todo lo que sé, pero la verdad se podría decir que soy MUCHO más inocente que ella, jajaja. Y además la verdad no me gusta hacerlo tan pervertido, asi que no te preocupes.

katiadragon646: Muchísimas gracias, trataré de no decepcionarle.

Drakita: ¡Sempai! Jajajaja no te preocupes, yo fuera hecho lo mismo (?) Bueno si, pero prefiero que sea inocente ya que no conocía mucho eso, hasta que "alguien" *la mira de reojo* me enseñó, además que creo que lo pervertida no me queda, soy más bien tímida deberías ver la cara roja que tengo al responder los reviews, y siempre es bueno salir de lo habitual, gracias por el reviews.

Azhenet: Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerla, bueno si es algo o muy estúpida, pero ya ira mejorando (?).

HatsuneMegurine: Gracias e intentaré publicar más seguido.

Pony Bebe Grr: Eh... eh... G-G-Gracias ... por leer, intentaré mejorar por lo del humor... p-pero eso en si no es lo mío. A mi se me da mejor el Misterio, Angustia y Horror, como la sádica que soy (?). G-Gracias de todas formas.

Mine: no se preocupe la continuaré.

Y bueno eso es todo, p-por cierto, m-me g-gustaría comenzar a desarrollar otra historia... y... B-Bueno me encantaría que me ayudarán a e-elegir e-entre las 4 i-ideas q-que t-tengo si n-no e-es u-una molestia. H-Hasta pronto.


	4. Emm Hola

Hola a todos - entra corriendo y se cae por estúpida- Auch - se levanta y saluda con la mano- emmm… hola :3

Tal vez se preguntaran pero Kary ¿Dónde haz estado? Y yo dire: por ahí…

¿Me extrañaron? ¿s¡ o no? Para que pregunto si ya sé que no…

Pues como pudieron notar no estoy muerta… o eso creo, bueno algunos se preguntaran de porque no he actualizado y pueeeeeees aquí vienen las excusas:

Pensaba actualizar en agosto (hace uuuuu) pero el festival que hizo mi colegio me mantuvo muuuuy ocupada.

Después del festival vinieron los exámenes y me dejaron mucha tarea.

No tenia inspiración.

Anduve con mucha depre.

Me obsesionaron con el K-pop. (Taeyeon es mía)

Y otras mas pero ya se me paso y no, no me he olvidado de la historia próximamente la estaré actualizando ya que Salí de clases hace poco y podre actualizar más seguido…

Y tal como dije quiero que me ayuden a elegir otra historia asi que están:

Primera : Luka es una psiquiatra que comienza a trabajar en un centro de rehabilitación para criminales, la paciente que le toco: Miku, que esta retenida por cometer múltiples asesinatos y canibalismo (lo se muuuy loca)

Segunda: Miku se encuentra enamorada de Lily y decide confesarse pero por azares del destino termina viviendo con 5 criaturas sobrenaturales que le harán la vida imposible (este es Harem).

Tercera: Miku se enamora de Luka, pero ella nunca ha sido buena en torno a manejar emociones, y Luka tampoco se la deja fácil, Miku deberá aprender a enamorarla, aun sin saber cómo se manejan las emociones y los sentimientos.

Habia otra de una Miku travesti y que Luka se enamora de "el" pero… nah :v

Hasta otra Zatsy se despide.


	5. No se que poner aqui :v

**Podéis decir lo que quieran, lamento no cumplir mi promesa. No pienso poner excusas así que, hablare de la historia… ¡Que alguien me golpee con algo! ¡Por Dios! Que pendejadas escribía pero; dejando de lado mi depresión. Disfrutad. Por cierto, me he ausentado un año y el fandom parece muerto o ¿Es mi idea?**

 **Vocaloid no es mío, bla bla bla :v**

Paz, intenta tener paz, piensa en cosas lindas, Luka. Conejitos, flores, mariposas ¡Lo que sea!

-¡Eres una imbécil!-. Gritó Kaito.- ¡¿Cómo pudiste perdernos?!

Paz interior, paz interior, paz a Luka.

-Por décima vez Kaito, ¡No estamos perdidos!-. Respondió mientras se sobaba el cuello.- Solo debemos orientarnos.

La vida, ¿Qué es la vida? ¿Por qué estamos vivos? ¿Cuál es la razón de la vida misma? Es averiguar un sentido para esta, aprender y conocer cosas nuevas, crear amistades y simplemente vivir a tu manera o es una línea inquebrantable que solo implica nacer, crecer y morir, sin duda la existen…

-¡Estamos perdidos, buena para nada!- Dijo iracundo el único hombre del grupo.

-¡BASTA!-. Luka interrumpió, antes de que Miku pudiera defenderse.- ¡Ambos me tienen harta con esta discusión!

Miku suspiro y aparto la mirada de la mujer de cabellera rosa. Kaito bajo el cabeza, notablemente intimidado.

-Enana, dime la verdad-. Dirigió su mirada hacia la orejas de perro.- ¿Estamos perdidos?

-Lo dudo, según el mapa y mi intuición solo debemos pasar estos árboles-. Dijo Hatsune pasándole el mapa a la pelirrosa.- Mira tú y comprueba.

Luka observo el pedazo de papel y logro comprobar que Miku tenía razón, sin embargo estaban tomando el camino más largo, ya que parecía que en vez de seguir el camino directamente estaban rodeándolo, pareciendo evitar algo.

-Vamos bien, pero ¿Por qué estamos rodeando el camino?-. Cuestionó de manera curiosa.

-Hay un pueblo en esa dirección-. Respondió Kaito después de ver el mapa.

-¿Y?

-Todavía estamos en tierras del reino Kamui, el rumor de que has sido "secuestrada" ya se ha corrido-. Negó con la cabeza.- Si pasamos por ahí, de alguna manera podrían reconocerte y alertar a los guardias. No es buena idea.

Luka asintió con la cabeza, la orejas de perro tenía razón.

-Bien, hora de tomar un pequeño descanso-. Dijo Miku mientras se sentaba en el suelo y se cruzaba de piernas y brazos.

-¿Eh? ¿No deberíamos seguir?-. Se extrañó Kaito.

-Ustedes deben descansar, después de todo siguen siendo humanos-. Explicó sonriendo.- Y aunque no nos perdimos, los hice caminar mucho. Descansen.

Ambos asintieron, e imitando a Miku se sentaron en el suelo.

Luka suspiro mientras veía a sus dos acompañantes, ya tenían 3 días de viajar juntos y a pesar que pasaban peleando, ambos se llevaban muy bien. Había aprendido nuevas cosas de ambos personajes, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo se estaba comenzando a encariñar con los dos.

Miro hacia el cielo y vio que comenzaba a volverse de un atractivo color amarillo o bien naranja, ya serían las 4 de la tarde.

-No te preocupes, solo descansaremos un rato-. Dijo Kaito, al verla tan asumida con su vista al cielo.- Saldremos de este lugar y acamparemos más adelante.

-No, no es eso. Simplemente estoy pensando en lo que puede pasar en el futuro-. Suspiro.- Nada nos asegura que lográremos nuestro objetivo. O si saldremos con vida de esto.

Miku –que hasta ahora solo observaba los enormes árboles que les rodeaba.- dirigió su vista a la Megurine y le pidió con la mirada que continuase hablando.

Luka volvió a soltar un suspiro.- No sabemos con certeza que si el lugar del que tanto hablas existe. Estamos solo a base de esperanzas.

La de cabellos aqua asintió pensativa.

-No importa si tan anhelado lugar exista-. Respondió con la mirada baja.- Con que nos alejemos lo suficiente de Kamui todo está bien. Ninguno de los demás reinos dejara que los soldados de Kamui exploren en sus tierras, para eso este les tendrían que contar el verdadero sentido de la exploración, y estoy segura que eso se volvería los juegos del hambre por buscarme y se acabarían entre sí.

-Además, Gakupo Kamui es demasiado egoísta como para contar la verdadera razó de acuerdo, Kaito.

-Pero, Nadie nos asegura que viviremos-. Luka bajo la cabeza.- Nos pueden encontrar.

Miku alzo la vista y miro a sus dos acompañantes.- ¡No morirán!

-¿Que te tiene tan segura? tú no ves el futuro, nadi-

-¡Porque yo peleare por ustedes! interrumpió mientras se ponía de pie bruscamente.- Nadie morirá a mi cargo. Si es necesario, yo peleare por ustedes.

-Miku…

-Es hora de seguir-. Dijo dándoles la espalda y avanzando.- Arriba soldados. Busquemos un lugar donde acampar.

Ambos se levantaron y siguieron a Miku que ahora se encontraba de guía.

Mientras los 3 avanzaban, el tamaño de los árboles minoraba, confirmando así la salida del pequeño bosque. El cielo ya había dejado su tono anaranjado para volverse oscuro, dando a entender que ya era de noche.

Después de 10 minutos de camino, Miku se detuvo en un claro el cual en el centro se encontraba un pequeño árbol seco.

-Aquí, nos quedaremos aquí.

Los otros dos solo asintieron, demasiado cansados como para discutir el lugar. Kaito había sacado unas mantas acolchonadas que coloco en el suelo, y coloco una pequeña almohada y apenas terminando de acomodar todo, se acostó en la improvisada cama para caer dormido rápidamente.

Luka por su parte, repitió el mismo proceso que Kaito aparte de sacar una pequeña manta ligera, pero simplemente se sentó en la improvisada cama, mientras que de una bolsa de su mochila sacaba un trozo de pan.

La pelirrosa levanto la vista -mientras comía el trozo de pan- para ver a Miku sentada en estado de meditación. Abrió la boca para decir algo.

-Duérmete Luka, mañana será un día cansado. Kaito y yo iremos al pueblo a conseguir provisiones y tenemos que madrugar-. Dijo de espalda.

Luka asintió bostezando. Mientras se acomodaba.

Hatsune, al cabo de unos minutos volteo a ver a sus compañeros, y comprobó que ambos se habían quedado dormidos.

Suspiro.- No dejaré… que… nadie… muera-. Susurro antes de quedarse dormida.


End file.
